Understand
by LeaDepp
Summary: Alec's POV after and during the flag raising in Freak Nation. I just suck a summaries.


Title: Understand  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Alec's POV from the flag raising in Freak Nation.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah like I could afford it. Wouldn't mind my own personal Alec though. *Sigh*  
  
Author's Note: I know this is so done but it was rattling around in my head and I just couldn't get it out. And did the rubber glove thing give anyone else the absolute wiggins? I was freaked to say the least. The reference to the scenes from the Second World War is Australian down to the slouch hats; I just didn't know the American equivalent. I don't even know if they have one. If you know what I'm talking about it's very much unforgettable. Sorry about the long ramble. here's the story, enjoy.  
  
Be a mate, evaluate!!!  
  
Understand  
  
I watch as a group of transgenics pull the flag up, the flag that Joshua made, the flag that means freedom. Their positions along the rope and the mud all remind me of those scenes from the Second World War. The ones Manticore thought would make us more patriotic. Soldiers pulling up their flag knee deep in mud their slouch hats battered and falling off. It was poignant to say the least.  
  
I sneak a look at Max, the one who started all this. I'm just a bit proud to say that I was most of the way at least from taking down Manticore. I know Max won't be thinking about anything she has done, she'll be thinking about what needs to be done. For once my thoughts are with hers. Since I entered Terminal City I've noticed myself and everyone around me slip into their old ranks as if by pure instinct.  
  
Max catches me looking at her and smiles slightly. She wants a meeting after this. Probably to discuss what we're going to do. Also the command. She'll have a mutiny on her hands if she doesn't defer it soon. Max may be the chosen one but she lacks ten years Manticore training. People will forget what she started and start questioning her ability. She's also noticed the way most X series have to resist the urge to salute whenever I walk into a room. Not matter what I tell them a life time of military training is hard to shake, especially the basics.  
  
I see a look of discomfort cross Max's face and I follow her eyes down to the source of her discomfort. Her hand in Logan's. You would think they would be jumping for joy except the fact their hands were both incased in latex gloves. I involuntarily shiver. I can see why Max would be uncomfortable. It was way to serial killer, way to Manticore. It gave me the full on heebies.  
  
As the other transgenics begin to leave I hover in the background waiting for Max. I know what she is going to do. I know the gloves were the last straw. Max finally knew that there was no chance of her and Logan ever being together. She had given up all hope. I see her turn to Logan and I know the words before they even come out of her mouth. "Logan, you have to leave." I catch Logan's quizzical look, it was the last thing he expected. Max looks down. "It's not safe for you here." Before he can protest she continues. "Not just because of the nuclear radiation. The only reason you haven't been attached is because you're a friend of mine. That's not going to last long. Everyone's angry and looking for an ordinary to take it out on. I can't be there to protect you." Logan looks at Max again confused. Max sighed. We both knew he would never understand. Max takes a breath and does what has to be done. "You're staying here just for me. Don't. I don't love you." Leaving Logan standing there shocked Max turns and comes toward me.  
  
When she reaches me I can see tears glistening in her eyes. I hate to see Maxie cry. I hate to see any girl cry. I curse Manticore for making us all think of crying as a weakness. I can see Max struggling against it. Not knowing what else to do I drape my arm across her shoulders giving her a slight squeeze. "It had to be done, Maxie," I tell her. I hear Max sigh and she puts her arm gently finds its way around my waist. She needs the closeness, we both do.  
  
I feel Logan's eyes boring into the back of us. He doesn't understand. At times I think we're more human than he is. We look out for each other, he looks out for himself. He doesn't even understand why he can't help Max. As much as he claims to know about transgenics he knows nothing. Max needs her family, her transgenic family. Not someone who pretends to understand while all the time wishing that she was completely human yet at the same time not wanting to give up her superpowers. We don't need someone who doesn't understand. We're better off on our own. We're going to do what we do best. We're going to fight a war. 


End file.
